My Dream Star
by Flaming gold
Summary: A love triangle between JiMin, TaeHyung/V from BTS and an OC that is an aspiring writer being drawn to their overwhelming light, talent and personalities. Not realizing that she may be in trouble.
1. chapter 1

(Speaking Arabic)

'Speaking English'

"Speaking Korean"

On to the story.

Neamat huffed as she carried her huge package into the studio's waiting room where her sister was applying make-up to go to her interview.

Didn't she have a manager to do this or any staff members for that matter?!

(I can't believe you had called me about an 'emergency' only to turn me into a staff member and a helper for no apparent reason! I have better things to do!)

Her sister Mariam looked at her with her gray lenses that covered brown eyes, full lips sneered at her, (Like what? Sitting on the computer all day long? Writing your silly notes and poetry?)

She stood up and strutted her way with her high heels. Short black skirt swishing around her legs as she fixed her white blazer, she reached and looked down at her, making her feel incompetent somehow as she studied her from the short unruly auburn hair that refused to stay in a single style over her head all the way down to her sneakers and casual wear.

(I didn't bring you with me to Korea to gain weight and be a useless potato couch who having too big of a dream for herself. So you either behave and work with me today or you will return home, lil sis.)

(In case you forgot -again- you didn't bring me here! Stupid me came with you by my own decision!) Neamat barely contained her rising voice, golden flecks flickering in her hazel eyes, displaying her anger. (And also my work is on the computer! I am not sitting around doing nothing but writing, I am learning too!!!)

(Yeah right..)she scoffed at her. (You aren't helping me so you can't be doing anything useful.)

(Ugh! I can't believe you! I am soo out of here! I shouldn't have come in the first place! Don't know why I always trust you!) She stomped her way to the door.

(Cause I am your sister, and you have to...) Mariam in a matter of fact voice that reached Neamat's hearing, igniting her fury as she yanked the door open, determined to make her way out angrily before her older sister could see her welling tears.

And she would've succeeded in doing that if she didn't slam right into someone that was standing directly in front of the door.

("Ouch!") they both exclaimed. Though in different languages. Her clumsy genes chose that exact moment to pop their ugly head out and say hello, "look out!!" The warning reached her late as she tripped over who knows what while she was stepping back and would've managed to fall straight on her behind and embarrass herself if not for the strong hand that grabbed and steadied her.

She looked up, face bright red with embarrassment only to be greeted with the face of a concerned guy.

"Are you ok?" He asked her in a voice which she couldn't know what to describe other than sweet, and although he had a cute face that matched his voice perfectly with his puffy cheeks like those of a baby making her think of squishing them, she knew that he was strong from the tight grip which prevented her from falling.

'Excuji me? You O.K?' [Sry I couldn't help myself! I love his excuji me] The guy tried in English.

Realizing that she hadn't answered his question the first time because she was staring at him, she turned to an even brighter shade of red and nodded her answer, righting herself and noticing for the first time that there was six other equally handsome guys standing next to him, three looking at her with worried gazes and three looking as if they were laughing at their friend's mishap.

Cool. Way to go Neamat! Embarrass yourself yet again!

Why does this always happen to her?

A laugh from her sister drew a frown to her face and the attention of the guys standing in front of her. Her sister spoke in English then, no doubt to make her feel worse as a payback for earlier:

'As usual, managing to trip on nothing. Excuse my sister's clumsiness, she just can't help it. You must be the new band debuting called BDS' She spoke with the band members with a uppity smirk and Neamat knew she must have just said their name wrong because she could practically feel them flinching.

So another debuting band her sister's company wanted to diss huh?

Neamat didn't want to think the company meant any wrong with it, it was just their way of testing the mentality of newbies coming to showbiz. Polishing gems as they loved to call it. Knowing who was the true hardworker.

Personally; Neamat just thought of this procedure as annoying and hoped they won't start fighting because of this like the last band did. She didn't want to hurt anyone, but if they attack her sister they're gonna habe to go through her first.

She loved when people mistook her small stature as her being small and weak, it made her defeating them all the sweeter.

'It's actually BTS miss... It's ok if you don't know us we are still new after all. We'll introduce ourselves properly now, really sorry for earlier.' The tallest member in the band said in flawless English with a deep bow and a smile, all apologetic and sweet. Then he turned to his band "Guys let's introduce ourselves properly."

They alligned themselves properly then went "Deul set, Bang Tan! Annyeong hasaeyo Bangtan Sonyeondan immida! We are BTS!"

Wow! Cool! Powerful and respectful! Yet still so cute!! Neamat was starting to like them already, and she couldn't help but smile at them.

'Sorry. BTS, ok. I will try to remember it.I am Mariam Lahham the one interviewing you today. Nice to meet you guys.' Neamat was triggered by the amount of disinterest and boredom her sister's voice showed. She hadn't done this to any previous band, what was wrong with her? this isn't testing anymore, this is downright rude and mean!

'Thank you very much!' The same member answered, still smiling.

As the day proceeded, Neamat grew more interested in this band. No matter what insolent questions thrown to them, no matter the hate directed at their music and style, they kept smiling and being respectful, kind, joking around cutely and trying to gain any kind of aknowledgement from the haters, and maybe hope to gain some fans.

Her respect of the band grew more and more until she couldn't stop herself- when they came to say thanks to the staff and her sister- from saying in Korean so that the whole group would be included, something she knew Mariam wouldn't understand.

"Hello. Just wanted to say sorry and thank you for earlier, JiMin." She addressed her earlier savior first "You really helped me." She then continued "My name is Neamat Lahham and I am just helping my sister Mariam here for today."

The band was shellshocked from hearing her talk in their language but at the same time happy they can finally understand what was being said to them."I will be sure to buy your debut album 2 Cool 4 Skool and listen to it!" She then added as a way of an apology "Sorry I didn't know you earlier. I don't listen to Kpop but just thought you guys were cool from what you just did today, and couldn't help but admire you guys. So don't listen to anyone and do your thing. Fighting!"

TaeHyung/V POV

This day had dragged on long enough, the band members he respected and loved have been looking emotionally drained ever since the acursed interview ended and he tried his best to cheer them up yet with little improvement. And he dreaded the idea that they now had to pay respects to and see the whole interviewing cast again!

That is, until that girl who had previously slammed into JiMin talked to them.

First he thought that since she was that interviewer's sister that she would be equally mean to them and really couldn't help but not want to have anything to do with her so her was planning to either ignore what she says or at least not pay attention to her properly.

That is until she talked and proved to him that he really shouldn't be putting people in the same category just because they belonged to the same family.

She spoke Korean, respected them, practically said she became a fan of them because of today, and encouraged their work!

He wanted to hug her. He couldn't believe the effect her words took on his hyungs, especially JiMin who beamed at her for remembering him and his name; making her face turn yet again dark red with embarrassment and stutter a little with her words before she bowed and tried to get past them to the exit.

V surprised even himself when he grabbed her hand.

"Thank you Neamat-sshi, want to take a selca? To commamerate you being a BTS fan and meeting us today?" His offer drew different reactions from her and his band members.

While she was surprised and hesitant, his hyungs and JongKook welcomed the idea heartily and immediately asked for her phone so that they can take a picture, V noticed JiMin making his way to stand to her left so he stood to her right, the other members surrounding them as they smiled and took the picture.

Unbeknown to them someone was watching the exchange with disgust in their eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

'Speaking English'

(Speaking Arabic)

"Speaking Korean"

Neamat couldn't believe what was happening, at her left stood JiMin with his paradoxical features of both angelic childish cuteness and fatal sexiness, and at her right was V with his sexy voice and overwhelming character. It was like they had no issue in invading her personal space, and surprisingly, neither did she. However she didn't know what to do, she hadn't done something like this before and knew that she was tensing.

The band brought themselves closer together so that they fit in the pic and she barely contained herself from hyperventilating.

Meyday! Meyday! A girl is freaking out here! This way too much for my peace of mind!

"Say Peace! Neamat-sshi smile, this pic is for you!" The member named Jin smiled her way in a kind older brother way, encouraging her "that's it! Our fan is so cute!" They took the picture and drew back from her and she couldn't help but feel proud of them. Not alot of bands treats their fans this way.

" thank you very much"

"No problem. How can you speak hangeul?" RapMonster, the leader asked her.

"...too much drama..." she answered reluctently and they laughed.

"Wow. Amazing. You are so smart." Said JiMin. Then he smiled mischieviously and asked "so, who did you like most? Who is your bias?"

"Hey, you can't ask her that now. Of course it is me! I am the visual after all!" Jin smiled at her.

" Wait until she knows us better" RM stated "and hear our songs."

" Not to forget when she sees me dancing!" JHope cheerfully added, while dancing for a bit.

Neamat felt as if she was back at home having fun with her cousins and didn't know what to say. She was going to feel bad if she chose a fav from between them.

"Hyungs, we all know it will be either me or our golden maknae right here" V then jabbed at his friend "we are visuals after all."

JiMin and Jin appeared annoyed at that "Ya! We are popular too!" JiMin exclaimed, and they continued to bicker a few moments until RapMonster stopped them. "Guys, fan is watching, act cool. And we still haven't known her answer."

At that, there attention was back to her and she became more flustered by the minute.

"Sooooo... Who is it? Who is it? Who is it?" V began chanting repeatedly making her unable to focus.

This guy is seriously extra. But in a cute way. And his voice is so cool.

She had a weak spot for voices like that so she was tempted to say it's him but then JiMin and his kind, angelic smile was standing in front of her so she couldn't help but say shyly: "You are all amazing... but I have to say it's JiMin." And she laughed as they all acted very disappointed and angry at JiMin while he started to dance and show off to V. Then he turned and started doing aegyo her way.

Breathe. Breathe girl! OMG seriously can't! How can someone be so cute and sexy?!

'I see that you became friends with them pretty quick huh sis?' She hear Mariam's smirk in her voice before she turned around to see it.

'Stop while you're ahead Mariam or you won't be happy of what I'm gonna say.' Anyone would have mistaken her sister's comment as a kind hearted jab, but she knew her.

'We were saying thank you to the staff before we go' RapMonster intervened, sensing the electric atmosphere between the two, though not knowing what the reason to that was, but he wasn't one to make matter worse by showing that he noticed.

'Oh and saying bye includes a picture?! Wow, so generous of you!' The sarcasm wasn't missed on the leader.

'Appears she is a fan. And we are always happy to meet our fans!' He answered cheerfully.

Whatever answer her sister was planning to say was cut by an exclamation.

"Neamat-sshi?!" A familiar voice said.

BTS turned around toward their manager, confused as to how he knew the girl.

The girl appeared to grow nervous upon seeing him.

"Manager-nim. You know her?"

'Who is this Neamat? How does he know you?'

BTS' Manager then answered the band members, "yes, she auditioned a couple of days before for our agency, she doesn't know it yet but she and her cousin got accepted and will join our agency, but first she will be working as a translator/ song writer for you guys."

"WHAT?!" Was the common reaction of all members.

'Neamat-sshi I am happy for you to be accepted into our agency!' RapMonster congratulated her cheerfully, not paying attention to the way she was panicking and trying to stop him from continuing.

But the damage was done.

Her sister had heard him, her eyes turning icy cold as she turned and looked her way.

(Care to explain?)

(Look...)

(You auditioned for an Entertainment Company!!!!) She shouted at her in front of them and they all freezed.

(Mariam this is none of your business. And lower your voice; people are looking at you.) Neamat calmly interjected. But that only served in fanning her sister's anger.

(None of my business??!!! Why do you think I brought you here? So you can go and sell your body?!! And you aren't even beautiful! Don't expect getting famous!!) She looked her up and down with a disgusted sneer.

Neamat flinched from the insult, feeling as if she had just been sucker punched. She straightened her back, looking her sister in the face while swallowing her tears and answering her.

(I know exactly why you brought me here, so someone will be your maid and provide mom and dad with a aliby when you go out like a street girl, seducing every guy you like.)

As soon as the words came out of her mouth, Neamat knew she had said too much, she opened her mouth to appologize, but was too late, Mariam was bringing her hand up to slap her.

She closed her eyes, readying herself for the well deserved slap. Only nothing came, and she could hear murmuring next to her.

She opened her eyes and stood shocked from what she saw.

JiMin was now standing in front of her, V was grabbing her sister's raised hand with a cold glare on his face. "Don't hurt our fan."

Mariam couldn't have understood what he just said but she backed away all the same, snatching her hand away. Half of it was because his tone scared her, half because now people were now looking at her with apparent disdain.

'We're sorry if we interfered Miss. Mariam but we can't let you embarrass yourself like this don't you agree? If it was a family matter please discuss it between each other.' Rap Monster said with a tight smile.

"Are you o.k?" When he received her answer he spoke to his band members "let's go guys. Bow and say goodbye to the staff."

JiMin went after throwing one concerned glance her way, V passed right next to her, ruffled her hair and said quietly "stay strong." As he walked away.

It was barely a whisper but she had heard it all the same and was encouraged by it anyway.

(Mom and dad won't let you do this!) Her sister's voice reached her over her thoughts.

(Do you really think I would do anything without telling them first? I am not you.)

(Don't make me angrier than this sis. Or else where will you live if it wasn't for me?) She said victoriously to her.

(I auditioned as a songwriter and translater. And only for room and transportation fees)

(What?! How will you buy the things you want?thinking of depending on these guys?)

She ignored the obvious attempt to make her angry.

( like I always tell you Mariam. I Have work on the computer as a writer and it is plenty to sustain me. I don't have to eat classy food everyday and can cook for myself)

Her sister stood slack jawed as Neamat turned her back to her.

(I will be removing my stuff and moving into the dorm tomorrow. Bye sis, call me if you need anything.)

She knew that she won't but Neamat couldn't help but say that.Like it or not, Mariam was her family, and no matter what she couldn't hate her. True, she frustrated her plenty, but never made her hate her.

She was now truly alone, Neamat thought. Separated from her whole family, but then she remembered that Samah was accepted too and couldn't wait but tell her childhood friend the happy news.

She also didn't know BTS were from BigHit Entertainment, now she was more excited for her life at the dorms.

JiMin POV

JiMin couldn't stop thinking about the girl named Neamat and her smile. Her shy smile, kindness but most of all her expressive eyes.

Her eyes were truly windows to her soul and he like when they were filled with happiness.

Until her sister spoke and then the light in her clear beautiful eyes dimmed and became cloudy. He didn't like that look on her, and when that girl raised her hand to hit her his body moved by itself.

She looked so tiny and weak, he couldn't help but want to protect her.

And it was because she was an important fan of mine.

He convinced himself that he wasn't overly happy when she chose him and that his heart didn't beat like crazy when she did.

He kept thinking like that the whole way back to the dorm.

TaeHyung POV

He hadn't met someone like her before.

First she appeared like a shy, little kind girl that stuttered when someone speaks to her, then he had seen her fiery temper.

When she was stomping out of the waiting room he had thought that he had seen it wrong but after the scene with her sister he was sure.

She had one heck of a temper hidden under all of that shyness, and he couldn't help but wonder what would it take to draw it out.

He started snickering, drawing disturbed looks from his hyungs, all except Suga and JiMin.

"What's funny?" Jin asked him.

"Nothing." And he continued snickering.

"V is always weird like that. Don't mind him." Jhope said. "The one I'm worried about..." he continued "is JiMin. He hasn't spoken a word the whole road."

V looked and JiMin and suddenly thought:

Why did she choose him?

Then he noticed himself thinking that and stopped abruptly. Why shoul he care?

Because I want to be famous.

He convinced himself of that then went back to thinking how fun it will be when Neamat comes to their company.

He couldn't wait to meet her again and see if he can cause her to be riled up.

He snickered again, drawing yet another look of concern from his hyung who slid away from him a bit, shaking his head helplessly at the younger member's quirks.


	3. Chapter 3

Neamat hummed as she unloaded the luggage from her car. Finally!! She had arrived at the place that she and Samah will be living in, away from disturbance.

Goodbye to waking up when they were tired just so that They would prepare food, goodbye to her writing and Samah's training being stopped because they 'annoyed' someone, and last but not least goodbye to being controled by a schedule that wasn't her job to abide by.

Thinking of her freedom and being happy that she was will finally have time for herself, to take care and think about her future, Neamat wasn't paying attention to her steps. That, she realized too late, was a fatal mistake at her part; for she was currently gowing up the stairs with 2 suitcase being dragged by one hand, and a heavy box of her books in the other one.

She hadn't wanted to take several trips up and down the building. Her luggage weren't much, so she had thought to lessen her troubles and carry them all. It seemed easy enough.

She really shouldn't be making decisions on her own, she realized belatedly as she felt herself tripping and beginning to fall only to be stopped by a hand on her back stabilizing her then someone taking the box from her hands.

"We meet again! It appears I am always helping you huh?" Her rescuer said sheepishly.

Neamat knew that voice. Cursing her luck in her head she turned awkwardly to answer JiMin.

And stopped in her tracks as she saw that he wasn't alone.

"Are you two trying to film a drama or something?" Right behind his friend, TaeHyung was carrying a plastic bag and staring coldly at them as he asked impatiently. As he walked closer and tried to take one of the suitcases from her hand while frowning.

What's wrong with him?

"If I was trying to film a drama, I assure you it wouldn't be this cliché believe me." She returned his tone right back at him, holding on to her luggage so he wouldn't help.

She is not gonna stand still being talked to like this by someone younger than her.

Why was he so rude to her today? To think she had wanted to thank him for the last time he helped her! She then turned to JiMin and said "Thank you for the help JiMin, but I would appreciate it if you gave me the box back. I'm fine now."

JiMin was looking questioningly at his friend, not knowing why he was acting like that, he appeared annoyed by something. He looked back at Neamat however when she told him to return her box.

"No way. I won't let a girl carry something this heavy. What's in it?"

"My books. Now give it back."

"What's going on here?" A voice came from behind then as a tall girl, with long straight black hair which tied in a high ponytail and still reached all way down to the middle of her back, gray eyes and small nose and mouth, walked their way with her model-like figure and they couldn't but stare at her foreign beauty.

Any question as to who the girl was got answered as a huuuge smile covered Neamat face and she said excitedly "Sam!! Finally! you're late!! What took you so long?!"

TaeHyung's couldn't help but return his gaze to Neamat's face when he heard the affection and happiness in her voice. And when he did she mesmerized him with her honestly happy and loving face and he found himself wanting that look to be directed at him.

That idea snapped him right out of his dangerous situation. He didn't just think like that!

"I had some stuff to do before coming here. Are they bothering you?" She said with an icy cold stare thrown at the guys JiMin took a step back.

He wasn't used to people that cold. She may be beautiful, he thought, but she is so cold! So unlike her friend!

"No. No, this is JiMin and TaeHyung that I told you about, they are now trying to help me... cuz I nearly fell on my way up the stairs.

Sam appeared to relax after that explanation, releasing a troubled sigh at her childhood friend. "Why am I not surprised? You must have wanted to lessen your trip up and down the stairs right?"

"You know me." Neamat said sheepishly, and was surprised as TaeHyung took the suitcases from her hand suddenly.

"Let's go. We'll help you get this to your apartment. Which floor are you on?"

"3rd floor please. We appreciate your help." Samah answered, not letting her friend refuse the guy's kindness because of what he said earlier.

Yes, she had seen their earlier exchange. She thought the guy's way in dealing with his crush on her friend adorable. It appears he still didn't know that he liked her. She had barely contained her grin at the way he acted.

Yet her cousin, as usual, didn't notice the meaning behind his actions and her temper lashed out at once. Which was a rare thing to happen with strangers.

Could it be?

She was drawn out if her thought by JiMin's happy exclamation. "That's one floor above us! Then we're close neighbors!" He smiled at both girls that were following them with Samah's belongings.

"You definitely weren't lying about this guy huh?" Samah whispered to her friend.

"See! I told he had the cutest smile!" Neamat whispered right back at her excitedly.

A loud noise drew them apart as TaeHyung let go of his burdens right next to their apartment door while frowning.

"Hey! Careful with that please!"

"Sorry." He grumbled their way.

JiMin, on the other hand, was waiting for them with his face split into a wide smile that showed a very adorable dimple at the right side of his mouth. "Here's your apartment!"

Samah was still caught up in the guy's amazing smile, and his cute dimple, but she also noticed her cousin's brief look of sadness when she looked at TaeHyung.

Though happy that JiMin was smiling so brightly at her, Neamat couldn't help but be sad from the way his friend was treating her today. She couldn't explain why his actions affected her like this, but she was a little hurt by his attitude.

Why was he like this today? She had been looking forward to seeing him again to thank him for his whispered encouragement the other day. She couldn't help but be a little disappointed.

Not noticing her brief troubled glance that was thrown his way, TaeHyung was rearranging the suitcases properly.

When Neamat opened the door to their apartment, she didn't know what to expect. Yet she definitly didn't expect the small space of it.

"Welcome to your new home." The guys told them as they moved their stuff inside.

They weren't surprised? "Are all apartments like this?"

"Small? Yes." JiMin answered brightly. "Though our apartment appears to be even smaller because of all the stuff." He continued with a laugh, like he hadn't just said that 7 guys were currentle living such a tight space.

Well. She deffinitely wouldn't complain then.

"Do you need help unpacking?" Tae Hyung asked her suddenly, walking in between her and JiMin with her suitcases.

He wasn't frowning anymore, but she could feel like he was still upset. She had absolutely no idea why but she tried to break the awkwardness that she felt and tried to be nicer with him, maybe she had angered him somehow?

"No. You guys must have your own schedule. But thank you for offering, I appreciate that." She smiled nicely at him, trying to make him feel better and not knowing why she even cared enough to do that.

He wasn't her family, she didn't need to be friendly with him, didn't need to make him feel better, yet she wanted to. Desperately so. She didn't know the reason. And she was extremely happy when he smiled her way.

His smile was that of a little boy who was planning mischief but you couldn't help yourself but forgive him. That diabolical sweet childish smile finding its way right to your heart so that you wouldn't be able to do anything to punish him. That was his smile then, and it really should've prepared her for what he was going to say when they headed out if she thought about it sometime later.

For after the two guys headed out, he turned and said "Our JiMin here might have the cutest smile, but I have the most unique one according to our fans." And he turned around victoriously after he saw that her face had turned crimson red because she realised he had heard their whispers on the stairs.

JiMin followed him quickly after a little bow their way and a "Tell us if you need anything!" Comment.

Watching the exchange between the two(TaeHyung and Neamat), Samah noticed the looks JiMin also threw shyly at her cousin. The guy liked to appear confident but she could tell that he was an awkward boy that also liked her friend, but didn't know what to do about it.

Well life here will definitely be interesting.

However; she doubted that this will lead to anything good due to their careers so she must keep an eye on and protect her friend so she wouldn't get hurt, which she knew she will.

When JiMin caught up to TaeHyung he asked "What is wrong with you today?"

"Why you ask? I haven't done anything." Tae answered as he went to call his hyungs to eat before they go to the training room.

"Don't say that. I know well that you were angry earlier but I don't know why, nor why you took it out on her."

"What's happening you two?" Jin was the first to come, preparing the table for their lunch.

"JiMin is deffending our dorm newest addition."

"Neamat arrived today and TaeHyung was acting weird." They both answered.

"Well, that is the usual for him. Don't think about too much. Let's eat. We have a lot to do today, so we don't have time." Rap Monster came into the room saying that. Closing any discussion on matter.

JiMin was upset of the way his friend treated Neamat today but he was even more concern with the way she had looked at TaeHyung and he didn't know why, but he didn't like it.

TaeHyung in the same time was thinking if the way JiMin and Neamat were acting with each other. When had seen JiMin Save her from the fall he was both relieved but angry from that JiMin saved her yet again, and that he touched her. And he didn't like himself for feeling that way.

JiMin was his friend, an important team member and she was just a fan, a stranger. Yet everytime he tried to think that way he grew more agitated and couldn't help it. That's why he teased her like that before leaving. He didn't like that she liked JiMin's smile better and talked about him to her friend.

He wanted her to look at him the same way. Yet at same time he didn't and it was frustrating. He isn't used to feeling like this. What was this girl doing to his mind?

Wanting to stop feeling this way, TaeHyung was determined to get her out of his mind and consentrate on his singing and dancing more. He had a dream to realise, and it was no time to think about a brown eyed girl with a kind and cute smile.

Damn it!


End file.
